


Slow Dancing in The Dark

by deflatingthesky (Every_one_is_trash)



Series: Stray Kids Oneshots Among Other Things [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bad Days, Chan is struggling, M/M, Mental Health Issues, after writing the story, author is projecting, i hope chan doesn't actually feel like this, im just venting tbh, jeongin and hyunjin are the only ones to actual talk, kinda a retailing of a bad mental day i had recently, minho talks and so does woojin, using cleaning as a distraction to your feelings, what a way to be sad, which is not what i expected tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Every_one_is_trash/pseuds/deflatingthesky
Summary: Chan is not having the best day and as bad as it get's at times, his boyfriend can always make sure it ends just fine.





	Slow Dancing in The Dark

         As Chan laid in his bed, he couldn't help but feel like everything was wrong. They way the light shined through the window or how he could hear the distant sound of people talking. The air around felt heavy, suffocating almost. Chan wasn't sure when he had woken up or how long he spent looking around his room feeling . . . off. But when he looked at the sleek alarm clock on his cluttered bedside table, it read in big bright numbers '12:47'. _"Hmm_ _that's odd, Woojin should've woken me up by now."_ Chan thought to himself.

Ignoring the urge to stay in bed, he rolled out of it and headed towards the voices he heard earlier. Upon walking into the shared living room, he saw that there was only Jeongin and Hyunjin sitting on the couch eating and watching whatever was on the television. 

"Where is everyone?" Chan asked worryingly, after all it's very rare for everyone to not be at the dorm. Especially after they had finished promotions for I am Who?, he hopes it's nothing bad.

"Don't worry Hyung," Jeongin smiled brightly, " They all went out to eat and then we're all gonna go to an arcade! Woojin- Hyung suggested that we do this so you could have a day to yourself. To put it in his words ' Chan needs a break from everyone's constant yelling and messes'." Hyunjin then finished for Jeongin, "Jeongin and me we're gonna leave after we finish eating, so we'll get out of your hair shortly!"

* * *

Chan should be relieved. He can finally breathe- except he feels sad. That's the simplest way he can describe it. He sits on the large couch in the living room, and it's not long before he feels bored. So, he goes to YouTube and when that doesn't work, he goes to Netflix. He try's a funny show but laughing along to it feels wrong. Like it's not something he's allowed to do. _Well, damn_ he thinks. Then Chan decides that what he needs is a good cry. Yea, something to get rid all of the bad emotions in his body. Only he doesn't even watch five minutes of movie, no he watches a trailer to some b movie and he loses it. He cries. Hard. His body shakes with every tear falling and before it begins it's over. His body decides that this isn't what it wants to do. It would much rather have Chan feeling melancholy. 

That's when the helplessness sets in and the pity party begins. He hates it. Chan absolutely despises the way his arms feel tight and heavy and how he can feel the atmosphere in the dirty room. He can't even begin to think about how he feels so drained and the thought of talking to anyone even Woojin makes him wants to cry.

He can't do this he thinks. Pulling out his phone he see's he has a text message from Woojin, but he ignores it. He'll explain the situation to his loving boyfriend later (maybe). He looks at the time and see's that it's almost one. 

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Chan says aloud to himself. Then it hits him. He'll clean. The house is a mess anyway and there is no telling when the next time he'll have a chance to deep clean it, so fuck it.

After thinking about he decides that the kitchen is the best place to start. So he blare's some music, open's the window and gets to business. Cleaning the house proved to be an excellent way to not only make him forget about his issues for a few hours but it also made him feel genuinely better. Now if he gets a negative thought that tells him how worthless and lazy he is, he knows that's not true. Just look around. Every room has been wiped down, swept and moped, and every bed was made. The soft hum of the washer and dryer a constant testimony to his productive sadness.

Unfortunately it was almost five and Woojin had texted him and said that they wouldn't be home until at the earliest six thirty; and, if Chan knew his group members well, they wouldn't be home until almost eight. That gave Chan three hours to fill up. 

Chan had no choice but to accept the reality of what was happening. The twisting of his stomach, the way he felt so drained emotionally. It had a name. It seemed so comforting the first time he heard it, as if the word was a safe haven. He know's better now. That word is disgusting and it only brings vile emotions and thoughts into his head. That word is no haven, no _\- Its a demon._ An excuse for people to talk down to him, to make him feel less than others. He thought the weight of everything he had done today would be enough to soothe his racing thoughts, but he was wrong. He couldn't get that damned word out his head.  He couldn't stop thinking about how people use it against him

_"Just look at the circles under his eye- maybe he's depressed."_

_"Did you hear those lyrics, it's like the boy won't stop asking for attention."_

_"Depression, is what they call it, I say it's just an excuse to get attention."_

He wanted the voices to go away. He felt himself lose control, the only concise thought he was that he couldn't do this here. He didn't want the younger ones to see him like this. He felt disgusting, he needed to hide. He knew his body had gotten up but he wasn't sure how his feet led him to Woojin's room. He could see the others bed and wanted nothing more than to lie down in the warmth. As he covered himself in his boyfriends blanket, the sweet smell of Woojin acted a barrier that kept all of those voices he heard in the living room at bay. Closing his eye's for the final time that night, knowing that Woojin would make Minho sleep else where. 

* * *

 

 

                                                                       

When everyone came home they were all pleasantly surprised to find that, the entire apartment had been cleaned well. The younger members thought that maybe a maid had come in to clean everything, the older member's then followed this thought with how the hell would they pay for that kind of luxury. Woojin knew better. It could have only been Chan, and as much a he loves the man, he doesn't think that he did this just because he wanted to. Chan only cleans when something is wrong, and if the quality of the tidy apartment and the fact not a single room was forgotten means anything _\- it must have been bad._

Woojin wonders where Chan crashed. He walked to Chan's room, living room, even the producers studio and (after finding him in none of those places) he checks his own room. That's where he finds the boy in his bed, talking to himself in sleep. Woojin sighs and goes to find Minho. He knows that Minho won't be happy about this, especially after having to baby sit the 'brat's' as he so loving put after having to tell them to stop screaming public.

                                      -                                                              -                                                                          -                                                                  -

"What do you mean I can't sleep in my own room tonight?!" Minho asked annoyed. He couldn't fathom what world ending event took place that would prevent him from sleeping in his own clean bed. 

"Minho, please. This has to do with Chan, I'm not sure what's wrong with him exactly but I don't think that he's ok. Just please sleep in Chan's bed tonight, I promise it won't be that bad." Woojin pleaded, hoping that Minho would do it. He knew the other wasn't heartless, but he also knew that the other was tired and annoyed at the world. 

"Ugh fine, but only because I care about the well-being of our leader but if those brats wake me up, I swea-" Minho was cut off by Woojin Hugging him and giving his award winning smile. 

"Thank you Minho! And as for the younger members, don't tell me what you're gonna do to them, I'd like to be able to tell the police I had no idea what was happening!

After that conversation, Woojin went to go cuddle with his boyfriend, which as soon as Woojin laid down, proceeded to wrap his arms around Woojin's waist. 

A quiet 'thank you' and ' I love you' could be heard.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this in one sitting and i didn't proof read it, so please ignore all errors. this just my way of venting and a chance to have some woochan fluff, which is always nice. :)
> 
> Title: Slow Dancing in the Dark by Joji (i practically listen to this song non-stop)
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated
> 
> xx


End file.
